Klaus Gustav IV of Hulstria
His Imperial Majesty Archduke Klaus Gustav, Crown Prince of Hulstria, His Royal Highness Crown Duke of Sisula, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith, Archduke of Vorona (b. July 17th, 2803 at Fliederbrunn Palace, Kien, Hulstria) is the son of Emperor of Hulstria Godric II and Empress Roberta Lusk; Klaus Gustav is currently 1st in line to the Hulstrian, Sisulan, and Trigunian thrones; Klaus Gustav is the younger brother of Karl, Crown Prince of Hulstria and grandson of former Hulstrian Emperor Alexander I and Empress Anna Katharina and great-grandson of Leopold II of Central Macon and great-great grandson of Louis III of Solentia. Archduke Klaus Gustav married Princess Janne of the House von Bavoria, the ruling imperial family in the Archduchy of Vorona, in April 2829; the couple had their first child and son, Archduke Maximilian, in September 2830. In 2834 after the death of his brother Karl, Klaus Gustav assumed the titles of Crown Prince, Crown Duke of Sisula, and Hereditary Prince of Tirgith, making him the 1st in line of Hulstrian succession. Considering his spot, Klaus Gustav will most likely assume the throne after his father's death, and will be known as Klaus Gustav IV of Hulstria & I of Sisula & Trigunia. Early Life Archduke Klaus Gustav was born on July 17th in 2803 at the Fliederbrunn Palace, two years after the birth of his older brother Karl; Klaus became the second child of the then Crown Prince of Hulstria, Godric (who would later become the Emperor of Hulstria, and then Crown Princess Roberta Lusk (later Empress). As a child, the Archduke was noted to be very active, and enjoyed to play with his brother Karl and his cousin, Archduke Paul of Hulstria, in the gardens of the Fliederbrunn Palace; his paternal grandfather, Alexander I of Hulstria thought Klaus at a young age the art of gardening and helped plant two trees, which still stand today, near the north-western wing of the palace with the Archduke. Klaus Gustav was tutored until he was 6 and attended Hulstrian boarding school until he was 19 when he enlisted in the Hulstrian Armed Forces; at the same time during his military training, he also attended university where he took up the studies of political science, government & politics, and medicine. Thanks to the schedule if the Archduke, Klaus Gustav did not have much time to assume royal responsibilities with his older brother, the Crown Prince. At the age of 24 he graduated from college, receiving high honors and a year later graduated from the army academy, earning the title of Staff Sergeant. Enusing these accomplishments, Klaus Gustav took up more responsibilities on behalf of his father, Emperor Godric II. Marriage to Janne von Bavoria Immediately following his time in the military, the Archduke took his gap year and travelled to various countries around Terra, including several consitutional monarchies. Klaus Gustav visited the Holy Luthori Empire, Malivia, Rilandor, and Vorona where in the latter he would meet his future consort. In 2825 Archduke Klaus Gustav went on travels to Dechow, the capital city of the Archduchy of Vorona and in his time there meet with the ruling imperial family and the Head of State of Vorona, Konrad I; the von Bavorians hosted a dinner for the Hulstrian imperial member and there Klaus Gustav would meet for the first time Princess Janne von Bavoria, the middle child of Konrad I. The two straight off were attracted to one another and expressed interest in a formal relationship however their religion, Lutheran and Catholic respectively, caused a bit of a roadblock at first; Princess Janne though converted to Lutheranism after the relationship went serious and talk of marriage was earnestly being discussed. Emperor Godric II and Konrad I approved the marriage, striving for a better alliance between the two Houses; in April 2829 Klaus Gustav and Janne got married in Kien. Klaus Gustav following the marriage was given the title of the "Prince of Vorona" and Janne was given the title of the "Archduchess of Hulstria". A year after their marriage, they had their first child, Archduke Maximilian of Hulstria, named after Maximilian VI of Hulstria. Following the birth of their son, Klaus Gustav ventured into various patronages with his older brother Karl, the Crown Prince of Hulstria, to help and to take part in charitable organisations. The two brothers set up the "Royal Charities Foundation", a function that gives money to charity and for educational services around the country. Archduke Klaus Gustav would have to cease operations in the "Foundation" after Janne become pregnent once again in 2832; in 2833 later the imperial couple had their second child, a daughter, Archduchess Adela of Hulstria. Crown Prince of Hulstria In 2834 the Rothingren-Traugotts in Greater Hulstria were devastated when Karl, Crown Prince of Hulstria, Klaus Gustav's older brother, was mortally wounded in a gun accident at his priavte residence in Hulstria and died. The death plunged the nation in mourning and the catapulted the international community into shock; the Hulstrian Imperial Family were also obviously hit hard by the death though remained intact and strong during the matter. Ancestry Titles & Styles Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria (17 July 2803 - ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (17 July 2803 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Klaus Gustav, Prince-Royal of Alduria (17 July 2803 - ) Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (17 July 2803 - ) :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (23 May 2834 - ) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (17 July 2803 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Archduke Klaus Gustav of Hulstria (17 July 2803 - ) :* His Imperial Majesty Klaus Gustav, Crown Prince of Hulstria (23 May 2834 - ) The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori (17 July 2803 - ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (17 July 2803 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Klaus Gustav, Prince-Royal of Luthori (17 July 2803 - ) Grand Duchy of Sisula: :Titles :* Duke of Sisula (17 July 2803 - 23 May 2834) :* Crown Duke of Sisula (23 May 2834 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Duke Klaus Gustav of Sisula (17 July 2803 - 23 May 2834) :* His Royal Highness Klaus Gustav, Crown Duke of Sisula (23 May 2834 - ) Principality of Central Macon: :Titles :* Baron of Ayelsbury (17 July 2803 - ) :* Infante-Royal of Central Macon (23 May 2834 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (17 July 2803 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Klaus Gustav, Baron of Ayelsbury (17 July 2803 - ) :* His Royal Highness Klaus Gustav, Infante-Royal of Central Macon (23 May 2834 - ) The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Prince of Tirgith (17 July 2803 - 23 May 2834) :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (23 May 2834 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (17 July 2803 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Prince Klaus Gustav of Tirgith (17 July 2803 - 23 May 2834) :* His Royal Highness Klaus Gustav, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (23 May 2834 - ) Democratic Kingdom of Tukarali: :Titles :* Viscount of Nusira Lionta (12th April 2839 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Klaus Gustav, Viscount of Nusira Lionta (12th April 2839 - ) Archduchy of Vorona: :Titles :* Prince of Vorona (21 April 2829 - 22 August 2841) :* Archduke of Vorona (22 August 2841 - ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Prince Klaus Gustav of Vorona (21 April 2829 - 22 August 2841) :* His Royal Highness Archduke Klaus Gustav of Vorona (22 August 2841 - ) Category:Hulstrian Monarchy